A New Treasure
by sissy43148
Summary: John Silver tracks down Jim Hawkins after years apart. Kind of just Romantic Smut. Lemony! Warnings: Anal, My Attempt At Dirty Talk, Age Difference. Male/Male


A New Treasure

Jim Hawkins/John Silver

I don't own any rights, all that jazz. I wrote this at three in the morning, so be aware of that!

Though John Silver had some tough blows, he had a way of bouncing back. After the whole Treasure Planet debacle Silver quickly set out to start his new life. He pillaged a ship or two, managed to gain the following of some of the meanest pirates this side of the Milky Way, and gained some very nice ships.

Sure, Silver had thought of remaking himself. He thought that maybe, just maybe, he shouldn't consider becoming an honest man. He could get another job as a ships cook! He did make an excellent cook, if he wasn't tooting his own horn. However, old habits die hard. Before he knew what he was doing, he had pillaged a ship and gained a new wave of infamy. He couldn't just up and disappear after that!

John Silver quickly rose to be the most feared pirate, gaining the new title of Pirate King. He was a king now! He couldn't go back to being a ships cook after having the title of King. So he settled into his new role of Pirate King and enjoyed the high life. He knew that Jim may be slightly disappointed.

Aye, he thought of Jim still. He remembered the warm smile, the little laughs and shrugs. As soon as he met Jim Hawkins, he felt his heart of stone break way to reveal his soft spot. He had met plenty of lads and lasses that he showed cruelty to, though he wasn't proud of that. Jimbo had always been a different matter, though. He couldn't ignore the little flutter when he was near the boy.

_Man._ That was years ago, and Jimbo was a man now. Course, he'd always be a pup to ol' John Silver. Aye, Silver still thought of Jim from time to time, meaning every day. What did anybody expect? Silver sacrificed his lifelong obsession of the 'Treasure of a Thousand Worlds' for Jim. A man can't just quit a maniacal obsession cold turkey. It was only natural that he found a new obsession. His Cabin Boy, his little pup, _his _Jim Hawkins! Silver loved treasure, but he gave up the famed treasure for Jim. Silver loved his new titles and treasures, but he was sure he'd give that up for Jim as well. Was it healthy? No. That didn't matter much to Silver, though. He was a very selfish man, and he was used to getting what he wanted.

It took some time to locate Jim Hawkins, now a man and a Lieutenant for the Royal Fleet. Silver couldn't help but to be proud of his pup for gaining such a title for himself. He really had charted his own course and made the most of life. Smart boy, that one. Jim had rose quickly in the ranks, and he would go even further in no time. For now, though, he was on shore leave.

That is why Silver made his way through the galaxy to a little planet by the name of Montressor. He quietly made his way down, which was not the easiest thing since folks were especially weary of cyborgs these days. It was believed that John Silver was completely cyborg, bearing at least 4 arms and having eyes that shone like the brightest stars, so he didn't have to really worry. It made him spread a small smile to know that Jim didn't go betraying him, even though he was sure he deserved it.

Silver found himself walking into the doors of a now booming inn. Almost every seat was packed with men, women, and children of all species. The place was busy, but still bouncing with joy and comfort. It warmed his heart to know that Jim's mother had fulfilled her dream. Silver knew how much Jim loved his mother, and her happiness was Jim's happiness, which was Silver's happiness.

Silver ducked down and surveyed the area, hoping that he wouldn't have the pleasure of meeting with his old captain or the doctor. He did not see them, or any of the little tikes that he had heard they had. What he did see was so much better. Sitting at the bar, digging into a warm meal, was Lieutenant Jim Hawkins. The world may have well fell away from John Silver as he made his way across the room. The seat next to Jim was empty. Perhaps it was bold of him to assume so, but he knew that Jim would not make a scene. He even dared to hope that Jim would be happy to see him. So he took a seat without a second thought.

Jim glanced over once and took another bite of his food. He chewed several times and then choked on his bite when he realized who he had just seen. Silver chuckled and patted Jim on the back several times, all the while assuring the other customers that all was fine. Jim finished coughing and clutched onto Silver's coat sleeve.

"What are you doing here?" Jim whispered furiously.

"Glad ta' see you too, Jimbo! How have ye' been fairin'?" Silver smiled cockily and leaned in towards Jim.

Silver's smile grew when he noticed a faint blush spread across Jim's pale cheeks. _Glad ta' see I di'n't come all this way fer nothin',_ Silver chuckled to himself and moved back away from Jim. Jim narrowed his eyes at Silver before quickly glancing around to see if anybody else realized that the famous John Silver, _the _Pirate King, was sitting at a small inn on Montressor. Content with knowing that nobody was aware, Jim turned his focus back to Silver.

"How have I been? Fine! Just fine! How have you been?! I've heard you've been doin' pretty good lately." Jim glared at Silver, but it was not as angry as he'd have liked it to be.

"Aww, so you've been keepin' tabs of ol' Silver, eh? That's mighty sweet of ye', Jimbo. I'll admit, I've thought of ye' from time ta time as well." Silver glared back at Jim, but his gaze softed with his confession. Jim lowered his gaze at well and gave another small blush.

"Who's your friend, Jim?" Jim and Silver both started a little. Sarah Hawkins, Jim's mother, looked between her son and the suspicious patron of her inn.

"Ah, um…hey Mom! This is just a…an old friend." Jim explained lamely while scratching the back of his neck. Sarah just frowned in response.

"A friend, huh? Where did you meet?" Sarah questioned immediately.

"On a voyage." Jim fired right back.

"A voyage where?"

"Uhhhh, Halmurtin!"

"I don't remember that. When did you go to Halmurtin?" Sarah looked genuinely puzzled. She should remember her son going to Halmurtin. Mrs. Hawkins was very proud of her son and remembered ever accomplishment.

"Remember, it was that time when I was in between promotions? And they were giving me more responsibility? They sent me on that little away mission to see how I'd do with more responsibility, yeah, and that's where I met…Dilburt." Jim rushed out an explanation, though he himself cringed slightly at the name Dilburt. Sarah looked like she was about to protest again when Silver burst in.

"Aye, that's where I met your shining-star o' a lad! And all he did was jabber on about this amazing inn on a little planet called Montressor. Claimed they had the best meals and rooms this side o' the universe. Now, how could I go ignorin' a boast like tha'?" Silver took off his hat and gave Mrs. Hawkins a small smile. Inside, though, he was beaming. Sarah Hawkins didn't recognize him, which means that Jim hadn't told even his mother about him. It made Silver feel…special. "And," Silver went on, "if the inn didn't drag me here, I'm sure your good looks would have. Might I say, Mrs. Hawkins, that you're a fine lookin' lass? I can see where Jim gets his devilishly good looks from!"

Sarah laughed with Silver's playful flirting while Jim looked away and blushed at the off-hand compliment. Sarah went off to bring John a warm meal claiming that, "Any friend of Jim's is welcome here." Silver smiled warmly and looked over at the bashful man next to him.

"I can see where ye get yer fiery spirit from, lad." Silver whispered softly after a couple of minutes had passed. Jim looked back and chuckled.

"Yeah, though it's caused me a lot of trouble in the past." Jim conceded.

"Ahh, Jimbo, that's alright. Hey, I'm still getting' into trouble and I'm doin' just fine!" Silver barked out a rough laugh and Jim couldn't help but to join in.

Jim Hawkins and John Silver settled into a friendly conversation, just as casual as when they had worked together or the _Legacy_. They filled each other in on what had happened in the years past. Jim chided Silver playfully when he told him of his pirating exploits. Silver praised Jim and told him how proud he was of him. Jim just laughed it off.

"No, I mean it, lad. I'm so proud of you. Ye could have just shuffled off the deck of life, but you kept on and took hold of your own ship. Ye made yer own course in life." Silver put his good hand on Jim's arm and squeezed gently.

"Aww, that's so sweet! I didn't know you were such a poet!" Jim joked back, taking Silver's hand in his to brush it off playfully. Silver grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, locking his eyes onto Jim's.

"There's a lot o' things ye don't know about me, lad. But I'm sure you'll find it all out in time." Silver promised gently. He had an urge to kiss Jim's hand, but thought better of it and set Jim's hand down on the table. That happened just in time because Sarah came through the doors carrying Silver's food, which Silver dug into with abandon.

They carried on their conversing, and Silver praised Mrs. Hawkins cooking, which she smiled and blushed at. Jim and Silver both felt so happy to be near the other once more. Though Jim had made a new life for himself, he still missed his old mentor. Silver had been so important to shaping Jim into who he became. Jim was giving up on himself, but then Silver showed up and made Jim see that…he was important. He made Jim understand that he could be a better person.

If Jim were honest with himself, Silver had been a father figure to him. If Jim were really, brutally honest with himself, he would admit that Silver was also his first crush. Yeah, that was messed up to think about. He could never forget about how his heart felt when he was around Silver, which was made all the more obvious when he had the man sitting right next to him after all this time. Jim wanted to hold onto him and never let go. That would be a little awkward to explain, though.

Jim always hoped that Silver saw him as more than a dumb kid, which was pretty obvious. But affection didn't translate to infatuation automatically. Silver cared about him, and Silver loved making him blush, but Jim reminded himself that the Pirate King was his friend, and barely that. He couldn't help but feel empty at the thought.

"Oye, what's wrong, Jimbo?" Silver asked, concern lacing his voice as he placed his arm around Jim's soldiers. He smirked slightly when Jim leaned into the touch.

"Nothing, really. I'm just…thinking about how you're going to leave. I might not see you again for a long time…" Jim trailed off and looked down while biting his lower life. He felt his eyes prickle a little at the thought. By this point, most of the other customers had left and the restaurant portion of the inn was about to close.

"Hey, hey, I'll be havin' none o' that." Silver chided gently, lifting Jim's chin and tugged his lip away from his teeth. Silver breathed in deeply as he thought of running his finger over those pouty lips. "Ol' Silver won't be leavin'…tonight." Silver wished he could say he'd never leave, but he couldn't make that promise unless he had something to keep him here. Jim burst out in a smile at the promise of his old friend staying the night and grabbed Silver's hand to give it a tug.

"Come on, then. I'll get you a room set up!" Jim was practically bouncing with excitement. Silver smiled mischievously.

"Make sure it's close to yours, Jimbo." Silver leaned down and whispered close to Jim's ear in an undoubtedly flirty tone. Jim flushed pink and stepped back with wide eyes. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times, which made Silver think of him as an adorable little fish.

"Now, come on, Jimbo! I've been travelin' all day ta get ta ye, I mean…ta get ta here. I'm a bit tired." Silver gave a light-hearted chuckled and patted Jim on the back several times. Jim nodded and broke out of his stupor.

Still blushing, Jim made his way to the front desk and requested a key for a room. He gestured for Silver to follow him, which the cyborg complied with. Silver came to walk beside Jim and fell in step next to the man. It was quiet and peaceful in the inn and the other occupants were safe in their rooms. Silver didn't feel too nervous about placing his arm around Jim while they walked. Jim stiffened for a minute and shot a glance at Silver, who merely faced forward and continued to walk with a small smile. Jim relaxed a bit and tentatively set his arm around Silver in return, which made Silvers grin widen.

Jim was slightly confused and weary, but he was still over the moon with happiness. Here was his old friend, mentor, and the guy that he had feelings for, walking with him in his family's inn. It was a bit unorthodox, but it still felt kind of natural. It was especially confusing with Silver's small comments and gestures throughout the evening that were appearing to be very flirtatious, but Jim just shrugged it off as Silver being playful.

When they got to the room, Jim opened the door and showed Silver in. The room was homey, which nice decorations and a large bed that could fit a man twice John Silver's size. There was a nice sized window that looked out over the ocean and into the night sky. Silver could see why the inn had become so popular.

"Mighty fine room here, boyo. Your mother has made a good life for herself, huh?" Silver praised while looking the room over. Jim smiled fondly and surveyed the room himself.

"Yeah, I suppose she has. Though, we wouldn't be here if you hadn't given me that treasure." Jim replied easily and went to sit down on the bed.

"Twas nothin' lad. I owed ye after betrayin' ya like that." Silver went to sit by Jim and looked down at his hands guiltily. Jim laid his hand on top of Silver's, causing the cyborg to look up and meet Jim's eye.

"Hey, I forgive you for that." Jim reassured him softly.

"Ye probably shouldn't forgive me that easily, lad. I'm still the fiercest Pirate you'll ever meet." Silver puffed out his chest and claimed loudly, though he ducked his head down and looked around sheepishly when he realized he shouldn't yell things like that. Jim laughed at his friend's actions and squeezed Silver's hand affectionately.

"Don't worry about it. These rooms are soundproof." Jim promised and glanced at the door as if to show that anybody that may be standing outside the door wouldn't hear the commotion.

"Soundproof, eh?" Silver stroked his chin and gave a lecherous grin. Jim just looked back at Silver with a confused expression before nodding his head. Silver cupped Jim's cheek with his flesh hand and stroked his thumb over his cheekbone. "Care ta test that out, then?"

Jim's eyes widened and he scrambled back away from Silver. "What do you mean?" He demanded after a moment. Silver just gave a deep frown.

"Come on, you're a smart lad. I'm sure somebody has explained that to you by now. Can't tell me you've never heard about how little cyborgs are made?" Silver grinned again and started moving towards Jim. Jim was rooted to the spot.

"I…I don't…I mean…but why?" Jim struggled to find the right words before all but yelling at Silver. It was Silver's turn to look confused as he scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Why what?" Silver asked in a bewildered tone.

"Why? Why me? Why now? Why after all this time? Why me!?" Jim was breathing harshly and gesturing wildly. Silver's gaze softened as he took in Jim's defensive stance. The boy didn't know how precious he was.

"Well, it took a bit of time ta get mah bearings. Then, I had to find out some info on you. I was worried you might have been locked up by this time." Silver joked and nudged Jim, who replied with a glare. Silver held up his hand in surrender before continuing. "Honestly…I was worried. I knew ye were going to have a whole new life by this point. Ya didn't need an old pirate ta come knocking at your door, disrupting your life."

Jim met his eye with a challenging stare and remained silent for a couple beats before asking the question on his mind. "Then why did you come back?"

Silver frowned again and picked at his cuff link as he answered. "Because I am a selfish man. I was selfish before, and I am selfish now. Not that much has changed, boy. I didn't want to disrupt your life. But as much as I didn't want that, I wanted to even more! Do you understand that? In all my life, I can't remember ever…I just…I have a soft spot for you, okay! And I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't just walk away." Silver was nearly yelling by the end. He was breathing heavily and he met Jim's gaze firmly before taking a deep breath and continuing. "I just couldn't, Jim."

It was the use of his first name, spoken so gently and seriously by the usually joking man, which made Jim start and lunge forward. Before he knew what he was doing, Jim was pressing a deep kiss to Silver's lips. Silver wished he could say he hesitated, but he would be lying. He kissed back with abandon and deepened the kiss. Jim gave a little whine and wrapped his arms around Silver's neck. Silver responded by sucking on Jim's lower lip and nibbling on it gently. Jim gave a low moan, which was the sweetest thing that Silver had ever heard. He broke away from the kiss to press more hot kisses on Jim's throat.

"Oh, Jimbo, such a good pup." Silver growled into Jim's throat before pressing down another kiss. Jim, who was in a daze, blinked sharply and broke away from Silver's grip. Silver looked bewildered, angry, and lustful all in one as he gave Jim a look as if to say, _"Why'd you stop?"_

"We can't do this!" Jim stated firmly while shaking his head vigorously. Silver tried hard not to look angry and be patient with his little Jimbo.

"And why can't we do this? You want this! I know ye do! And I want this! I came all this way for it!" Silver reassured with his most persuading smile. Jim stopped pacing and turned sharply to glare at Silver.

"You came all this way for this? You came all this way to…what? Fuck me? Then what, huh? Were you planning on leaving after this? Running off and disappearing for another five years? Is that all I am to you, just some cheap slut?" Jim shouted, feeling angrier than he had in a long time, and choked on a sob. He tried to pull himself together, but he couldn't help it. That hurt so much to think that Silver would do that to him. Silver, for his part, looked shocked and a bit frightened by Jim's outburst, but upon seeing Jim cry he folded and got up to pull Jim into a warm hug.

"No, no, no, that's not what this is ta me." Silver cooed gently while Jim tried futilely to break out of his embrace. "You're so much more ta me than that. You have ta believe me, Jimbo!" Silver promised sweetly. Jim stopped struggling and focused his anger on glaring at Silver.

"Why should I believe you? You're a pirate! You lied to me before. You almost got me and my family killed!" Jim ground out. Silver gripped Jim's chin between his fingers and held on when Jim tried to yank out of his grip. He pulled Jim's face to meet his and took a deep breath.

"Jim…," He began, feeling more than a little nervous, "you're…the most important person in the universe ta me. I know tha' I don't deserve to be believed, but if I have ever told a single truth in ma life, this is it. I think about ya all the time. I named my first ship after ye! Jim, I gave up Treasure Planet for ya. That was my dream, Jimbo! But…I dream about you now." Jim's lips were parted in awe as he listened to Silver's confession and searched his face for the truth, hoping in spite of himself that this wasn't a lie. Silver saw Jim's unsure gaze and lifted Jim's hand to press a gentle kiss to his palm. He pulled away from Jim and turned around to sit on the bed.

"If you don't believe me, I won't stop ya from leavin'. I just had to come all this way ta tell ye that…Jim Hawkins, I love ye." Silver felt a weight lift off of his shoulders with his confession and felt himself smiling. "Now, ya can walk out that door and never see me again. Or, ya can do what we both know ya want ta do." Silver shrugged and beamed at Jim, who was standing there looking unsure, but with eyes so hopeful they made Silver feel light. Silver felt confident in his next move.

"Now, be a good pup an' come ta' ol' Silver." Silver demanded with a leer and crook of his finger.

Jim Hawkins, Lieutenant in the Royal Fleet, found himself listening without hesitation. He quickly walked over to Silver and straddled his legs before meeting him halfway to reconnect their lips. It was no time before Silver licked at Jim's lower lip to ask to be let it. Jim parted his lips cautiously and Silver quickly pushed inside. He was a pirate and he set out to pillage new territories. Jim didn't tried responding, but he was unsure in his actions.

"What's wrong, Jimbo?" Silver mumble against Jim's lips as he paused in his ministrations. He went to pressing light kisses over Jim's ears.

"Nothing…I just…don't really have much experience in this sort of this." Jim breathed out at Silver's ministrations and gave a slight gasp as Silver licked the shell of his ear. Silver pulled back and gave a sly grin.

"How much experience are we talkin' about here?" Silver questioned lightly, pressing another kiss to Jim's lips and pulling him close.

"Umm…none?" Jim hid his face in Silver's neck and kissed that spot gently.

"You're a virgin? You've never been with anybody at all?" Silver demanded hotly and gripped Jim firmly. Jim looked away embarrassed and frowned.

"Yeah, I've only ever kissed before, and that was just a couple times. Is that…an issue?" Jim asked in a hesitant way. Silver couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips and he took Jim's hand and placed it over his clothed member, which was half-hard already.

"Does this feel like it's an issue?" Silver chuckled as Jim blushed brightly. "Now, don't be worryin'. Ol' Silver is gonna make you feel so good. Now just relax and let me do all the work." Silver assured Jim while brushing his hair from his fair and kissing him again. Jim smirked and squeezed Silver's cock through his pants, causing Silver to pull back with a sharp breath.

"Don't write me off yet. I'm a fast learner, you know." Jim taunted playfully. Silver just growled as he pulled Jim against him and set out attacking his mouth. Jim rubbed against him timidly and Silver moaned in approval. Jim was a very fast learner.

Silver pulled away to latch onto Jim's neck and licked and sucked on every spot that he could reach. Jim writhed against Silver and whimpered at the little touches and pleasure he was receiving from the man he cared about most. As Jim gave a small thrust forward, he found himself rubbing his hard member against Silver's. Both men gave an appreciative groan and Silver pulled away from Jim's neck to tug at Jim's jacket.

Jim quickly shrugged his jacked off and pushed at Silver's own jacket, which the other man quickly shed. Jim pulled off his own shirt and revealed the pale torso underneath. Silver looked at Jim with awe and rubbed his hand up Jim's side.

"Yer a marvel, Jim" Silver praised him quietly and leaned down to lap at a light pink nipple. He suckled lightly on one and rubbed the other with his hand. Jim's head fell back as he held Silver's head to his chest more firmly. He lightly pushed at Silver's head to get him to switch to the other side, which Silver happily obliged in doing.

Silver sucked firmly on the teat in his mouth and paid it all his love and attention as his flesh hand crept down and squeezed at Jim's tight bottom. Jim jumped that the contact, causing Silver's teeth to graze the nipple. Jim moaned out at the contact and bit down on his life. Silver bit lightly across his chest and licked at each little mark he left. Jim was already hard and thrust against Silver's erection. The cyborg pulled back and told Jim to take the rest of his clothing off.

"I want ta see that tight ass, Jim." Were his actual words, which caused Jim to blush darkly before he nodded and complied. Jim toed off his shoes removed his socks before he unbuckled his pants and slowly pulled his pants and undergarments down. When he stood up and Silver raked his eyes down his form, Jim immediately thought to cover himself with his hand. Silver chucked and held out his hand to Jim, which Jim shyly took.

"No need ta cover yourself, Jim. I think you're beautiful." Silver whispered sweetly to his little lover. Jim just pouted. "Women are beautiful. I'm not a woman." Jim asserted firmly.

"Aye, I can see, and feel, that." Silver nodded as he wrapped his hand around Jim's cock and stroked up. Jim let out a low moan and gripped onto Silver's shirt. This caused Jim to frown as he realized that Silver was fully clothed and he was not. He pulled himself away from the pirate and sat back on the bed. Silver frowned and looked at Jim questioningly.

"Your turn. Strip." Jim demanded while turning up his nose to appear more commanding. Silver just chuckled before shaking his head a little.

"Are ya sure, lad? I know I'm not the most attractive fella ye could shack up with. I don't want ya running away when ya see me, now!" Silver joked, but he couldn't hide the nervous tone at the idea of his gorgeous lover turning away from him. Jim smiled up at Silver gently before reaching up and stroking his cheek. Silver leaned into the touch before he grabbed the smaller hand and kissed it.

"No need ta cover yourself, John. I think you're beautiful." Jim mimicked Silver's accent and pulled him in for a kiss. When they broke away the pirate nodded before he stood and removed his shirt gently, being careful of not snagging it on his robotic arm. He looked down self-consciously at his body before giving a crooked smile to Jim.

Jim just smiled back reassuringly. Silver stood still for a second, as though unsure of what to do. Jim smirked and decided on giving him some motivation. He slid his hands down his body and one hand stroked his thigh while the other stroked the batch of hair above his cock. He breathed out heavily as he finally wrapped a hand around his dick and gave it a long stroke upwards.

"Hurry up. It's getting lonely in this big bed without you." Jim moaned as he stroked himself and worried that he might look stupid while trying to act sexy, but Silver groaned loudly, feverishly worked off his belt buckled and undid his pants. He hesitated a moment and met Jim's encouraging gaze before dropping his pants to the floor and stepping out of them. Jim stopped his stroking to look at his larger lover.

"Oh my gosh," He groaned out as he started stroking himself again faster, "I can see why you're called a king now."

Silver sighed and chuckled in relief before he bent over and pulled a tube of oil from his pant pocket. He waved the tube with a smile and crawled into bed with his beautiful lover. Jim was still a rather small man, being only about as tall as his mother. He had certainly gained some muscle, but not enough to look bulky. He was lithe and fair skinned. He had a strong chest, which flowed down into narrow hips. Jutting from those hips was a decently sized human cock which stood about six inches tall. Completely average for a human and nothing to be ashamed of. Jim's legs were long and thin, with muscular things that Silver wanted wrapped around his waist as he fucked that lovely little body beneath him.

Where Jim was rather small, Silver was rather large. He had a big head and a thick neck, with plenty of neck flaps. That was a sign of attractiveness in John Silver's species, though he knew it wasn't always appreciated in humans. He had a big chest, complete with a large gut that sometimes jiggled when he walked. His flesh arm was large, though had noticeable muscle definition. His hand was large and rough with callouses. His legs were thick and firm from muscles. Protruding proudly from under his gut was his cock, which was not small by most species definitions. He was a large man and he had a large phallus. It stood at about ten inches long and was rather thick. He worried about fitting it inside of his little lover, but he was confident that it would work.

Jim immediately started stroking Silver's body when he got into the bed. He rubbed his hand down his neck, across his chest, and around his large stomach. Silver pulled Jim in for a deep kiss as he stroked his rough hand down Jim's body and set to playing with Jim's nipples once again. Jim loved his chest being touched so he leaned down to return the favor. He set to sucking on one of Silver's nipple and working the other between has fingers, as Silver had done to him. Silver moaned at Jim's actions and reached down to grip Jim's ass and grope it in his palms.

Jim moved his hands down and began to tug gently at Silver's large cock. Silver almost forgot how to breathe as he enjoyed those little hands touching his most sensitive area. Jim had to use both hands to fit around the cyborgs hard cock and he imagined trying to fit that inside his body.

"Silver, are you sure this will work?" Jim asked with a little laugh.

"Aye, I'm sure. And it'll make ya feel so good, Jim. I'm gonna spread ya out on my cock and you'll love every inch of it." Silver promised as he slipped a finger in between Jim's cheeks to finger his little rosebud. Jim went red at Silver's words and actions, but couldn't deny that it made him impossibly hard to be talked to like that. He let out a small moan and thrust back onto Silver's fingers.

"Yes! I want that." Jim stated with chocked moan as Silver moved down to play with his small balls.

"Aye, ya want that. Good, cause it's happenin' tonight. First, though, I've gotta get ya all stretched out so ye can fit all of this cock in ya." Silver growled out hotly as he pushed Jim onto his back and got in between his legs. He sucked and licked a path down Jim's body and used his flesh and robot hand to stroke his thighs gently. He licked in the creases of this thigh and rubbed his nose into the course hair surrounding Jim's cock to breathe in the scent. It made his cock jump to know that soon Jim's scent would be mixed with his.

Silver made sure Jim was looking him in the eye before he opened up his mouth and took Jim's entire cock down before slurping it back to the tip. Jim felt like he was going to lose it right then, which he told to his more experienced lover.

"That's fine, darlin'. Just as long as ya know that we're not stopping until you've milked this cock dry with that tight ass of yours, love." Silver smirked him darkly as Jim clutched the bed spread with that promise.

"Silver, stop talking like that!" Jim blushed and looked away from Silver's gaze stubbornly.

"Why? Don't like it?" Silver asked innocently as he sucked one of Jim's balls into his mouth gently. Jim tossed his head back and groaned. While Jim was looking away, Silver slicked up his fingers with the oil.

"No, I don't like it. It makes me feel…weird." Jim finished quietly and whimpered when Silver pulled his mouth away from his testicles.

"You know what I think? I think you love it. Being talked to so dirtily by a pirate must make ya feel like you're gonna cream yourself, huh? Well, go ahead, love. I'm right here and I'm gonna lick up everything your little cock has to offer." Silver gave a small growl and started sucking on Jim's cock. Jim gave a small shriek and instinctively tried to thrust into Silver's mouth. Silver held down Jim's hip with his robotic hand and gently pushed his slicked up finger into Jim's virgin entrance.

Jim went still for a moment as he realized he had just been entered by a rather large finger. Silver did not let up on his sucking, though, so Jim merely whimpered at the odd feeling and focused on the pleasure he was receiving. Silver thrust his finger in and out of Jim's tight whole, trying to loosen him. He slid a second finger in gently alongside the first finger and Jim whined in discomfort and jerked away. Silver made a cooing noise and started moving his fingers gently in and out of Jim's body. Jim relaxed as he got used to the feeling and even felt little waves of pleasure from the experience.

With Silver sucking on his cock and making those obscene slurping noises and the sensation from the fingers inside of him, Jim knew he was going to come any second now. The young man sucked on his fingers and set about teasing his nipples to gain the pleasure that Silver brought we he played with him. He whined high in his throat and told Silver how close he was. Silver just smirked around the dainty cock in his mouth and readied the third finger to enter Jim. As Jim felt like he was as tight as he could get before he sprang apart, Silver put in his third finger. Jim jolted with painful intrusion that halted his orgasm.

Jim hissed at the feeling of being uncomfortably full. It made him very nervous to think of taking the cyborgs large cock inside of him if three fingers hurt this much. Silver glanced up at his inexperienced lovers faces as he spread his fingers apart. He felt slightly guilty at the pleasure he took from the pained wince on his little virgins face. The poor boy wouldn't be able to move properly after tonight. It made Silver's cock leak to think of being the one to take this boys innocent away.

Jim was nearing completion again after having it temporarily halted. He was babbling and begging Silver to keep going and telling him how good he felt. He was pinching his nipples and trying to rock into Silver's mouth and he was starting to enjoy the full feeling inside of him. Just then Silver bent his fingers inside of Jim in such a way that he touched a special spot inside of Jim's little opening. Jim had been close before, but now he was there and he was spilling into John Silver's greedy mouth. Silver felt like he could come from the sheer sight of Jim's face contorted in pleasure.

As Jim was coming down, Silver continued to work his fingers into Jim's hole and lap at Jim's cock. Jim whined and flinched away slightly at the overstimulation, but Silver held him firmly.

"Nah, gotta get ya nice and hard again fer me. I want you to enjoy this as much as I do." Silver explained to his sleepy, pouting lover. Silver gently worked his forth finger in for good measure, which made Jim whine a bit more, but he was already trying to thrust down onto the stimulation as his cock re-awakened.

"I love how responsive ya are ta me, Jim. Feels like you were made fer me." Silver praised Jim as he withdrew his hand from Jim's well-stretched hole and chuckled as Jim complained about the loss.

"Ugh, if feels so weird, now. I feel so empty." Jim whispered as he reached his heavy arms up pull Silver's face down for a kiss.

"Don't worry, love. You'll be very full soon enough." Silver promised with a sultry tone. Jim whimpered into the kiss and wiggled his body against Silver's. Silver groaned and pulled back from the kiss as he found the oil bottle once more. He was about to uncork it when Jim stopped him.

"Wait!" Jim almost yelled at Silver. Silver just looked up, opening his mouth to begin a line a questions for Jim to make sure he was comfortable and happy with this decision. Jim blushed and held up his hands to stop Silver from beginning. "I just…I want to do it." Jim said firmly and grabbed the bottle from Silver. Silver gave a sly smile and met Jim and passionate kiss. When they parted Jim opened the little bottle of oil and poured it onto his hands. He glanced up at Silver and held his eye as he stroked down Silver's cock. Silver's jaw dropped open slightly as he let out a barely audible moan from the stimulation. Jim quickly worked the cock so it was covered in oil and gave one final squeeze before pulling away.

"Okay, how do you want me?" Jim blushed and ducked his head as he asked his cyborg partner.

"Oh, every way, lad! And I will have ya in every way eventually. For now, though, how 'bout ya lay down on your back for me and spread your legs. I want a good look at your face as I pound into the tight ass o' yours." Silver smiled as Jim laid down and spread his legs apart gently. Silver hoisted himself between Jim's legs and ran a hand up Jim's thigh and down under his ass in appreciation as he lifted Jim's hips.

"Ya really are a marvel, Jim. I'm lucky ta have ya here. I don't deserve ya." Silver had awe in his voice as though talking about the greatest of treasures. Which was true in a way. John Silver had thrown away the greatest treasure in all of history for Jim Hawkins, which obviously meant that Jim Hawkins was an even greater treasure.

"You're not too bad yourself." Jim replied back with just as much affection to his tone.

Silver ran the head of his cock up Jim's crack before lightly pushed against Jim's virgin entrance. His body resisted slightly, but soon gave way to the pressure. Both men moaned at the entrance, though one was in pain and the other was in pleasure. As Silver pressed more of his cock in, Jim flinched away from the pain. Silver held him firmly at the hips as he pressed forward and tried reassuring him.

"John…it hurts!" Jim whined out as his eyes began to tear up and his cock began to wilt from the pain.

"Aye, lad, I know. Don't ya worry, though. I'll make ya feel good, pup. Ya trust ol' Silver, right?" Silver cooed gently as he used his flesh had to wipe away some stray tears before he reached down and grabbed ahold of Jim's almost entirely soft cock. He gently started stroking it back to life as he pressed in more of his cock. Jim was torn between the pleasure and pain he was receiving and was trying to just breathe and relax against the pain.

When Silver's heavy balls were pressed against Jim's ass, he paused and breathed harshly. Maybe it was because Jim was a virgin, but he had never felt pleasure this intense in all of his life. He was surprised he made it in without spilling himself inside of his little Jimbo. Silver let go of Jim's cock, which was now fully hard once more. Jim whined at the loss of contact and winced as the pain came back full force.

Silver pushed Jim's hair off of his sweaty face and leaned down to give him a deep, loving kiss, which Jim gave back with full force. When Silver pulled away he rested his forehead against Jims and waited for Jim to be ready. The pain was slowly fading and Jim now just felt incredibly full and small tendrils of pleasure were working their way up his cock. Jim gave an experimental thrust back and gave a small nod to Silver to begin. Silver smiled and rolled his hips against Jim.

Jim tossed his head back and moaned as the large length inside of him moved. It twitched and pulled at his insides, making him feel things he'd never felt before. Silver pulled out a few inches before shoving back in gently, reveling in his little lovers cries. The boy had never experienced pleasure before and now his world was being consumed by it. The boys whole world focused on the cock inside of him and the man thrusting it back in forth. Jim cried out again as he gripped onto Silver's shoulders and thrust back down as Silver picked up the pace.

"You like that, love?" Silver asked his sweaty, moaning lover. "Do you like my cock buried deep inside of ya? Do ya like how I'm touchin' every inch of your insides?" Silver grunted as he continued trying to fuck his lover as deep as possible. In response, Jim just moaned and nodded his head.

"Nah, I want ta hear ya say it. Tell me how much ya love my cock in your body!" Silver demanded as he thrust harder into the writhing body beneath him. Jim blushed and turned his head away as he continued to moan at the thrusts. Silver growled and forced his head back to look about him. Jim's eyes went wide and rolled back in his skull as Silver began pounding into him.

"Say it! Tell me how you like it!" Jim could barely think, let alone give the cyborg his wish. Silver slowed his thrusts down until he was only gently rolling his hips. Jim moaned at the loss of stimulation and looked like he was about to cry.

"Please, don't stop. Keep going! Why'd you stop?" Jim babbled as he pulled on Silver's shoulders and tried to thrust against him to get him to start up again. Silver was breathing heavily and sweat was dripped down his face and neck folds as he held Jim's hips down.

"I told ya what I wanted. Tell me how much ya like my cock buried inside of ya. Say how good it feels ta have me fuckin' ya like this. Tell me and I keep going." Silver explained as his breathing calmed down and he kept rolling his hips. Jim blushed at the dirty words and kept trying to fuck himself on Silver, but he wasn't getting the pleasure he needed. He bit his lip as he met Silver's challenging stair.

"I love it." Jim whispered out sweetly. Silver rolled his hips a bit harder in encouragement. Jim groaned out at the feeling. "I love it so much. It feels like you fit just right." Jim was gaining volume as he talked to Silver and Silver was now giving little thrusts. Silver thick cock was brushing Jim's prostate every time.

"Do ya like how it fills ya up and spreads ya open? Oh pup, tell me what ya like about it being in that little hole." Silver pulled Jim's legs up so his ankles were on his shoulders and started fucking several inches in and out of Jim's tight body.

"Oh god! I love how it fills me up. It makes me feel like I'm gonna explode, John! Please, John!" Jim was screaming out now.

"Please what? Tell me what ya want!" Silver snarled as he bore down on Jim's small body with his large cock. Jim bit his lip as Silver hit his spot particularly hard and threw all his inhibitions out the window.

"I want you to fuck me! Oh god, please fuck me John. Use that big, hard cock to make me come. Please! I need it so bad. I need you!" Jim babbled as he reached down and started rubbing his nipples.

Silver started plunging his cock in and out of Jim's tight ass with abandon. Jim gave up talking and settled in for the hard pounding he was receiving.

"Ya need me and I need ya too. Oh, mah little lad, begging for mah cock. Oh, wee pup! Ya don't know how much that makes me want ya." The feel of Jim's ass sucking him back in each time was making Silver lose it.

"Ah, love, that ass is so tight! I want ta come deep inside of ya. Would you like that, pup? Would ya like it if I pumped my cock right into yer bowels, love?" Silver questioned, though he was sure Jim would agree to anything by this point. Sure enough, Jim just nodded his head enthusiastically and tried to take ahold of his own erection. Silver let go of Jim's legs, which snaked their way around Silver's hips instead. Silver leaned of Jim's body and took hold of his arms so he could pin them down as he fucked him to completion.

"Oh, no, boy. You'll come from this hard cock alone or not at all. Trust me, Jimbo, this is enough for ya. Ya love my cock, right, Jimbo? Doesn't it feel so good inside of ya? I know it does, lad. Show me how good it is, pup. Come fer me, love!" Silver fucked the pliant body beneath him for all he was worth. He was sure they were both either going to come soon or die of heart attacks. Either way was possible by this point. Jim was just continuously crying out and making the most sinful sounds that Silver had ever heard.

"Mmmmm, Silver…Ah!...I'm gonna…Oh god, fuck me…come!" Jim managed to jumble out in between thrusts.

"Oh, me too lad. Keep open fer me, Jimbo. I love this so much. Oh, I love you so much!" Silver's thrusts became harder and his pace faltered as he felt himself nearing the edge. Jim screamed as one thrust hit him directly in the prostate and he felt the tightening string inside of him snap. As he felt himself pouring over the edge he arched his back and looked up into Silver red, sweating facing and was able to string together a complete sentence. "Oh, John Silver, I love you!" As he came. It was this that caused Silver to hunch his back over grunt as his orgasm came crashing down on him. He felt Jim's come spurt onto his chest and stomach, and he pushed his cock as deep as it would go so he could coat Jim's insides with his sperm.

Jim lay beneath him panting and looking like he was going to pass out. Silver was breathing heaving and pulled his limp cock from Jim's abused hole. He watched some of his thick cum dribble out of the opening before scooping it up with his finger and shoving it back it. Jim whined at the feeling and pouted up at him. Silver just smiled and laid down beside him. Silver pulled Jim flush against his body and they shared a kiss. When they parted, Jim searched his face for something.

"Will you be leaving again?" Jim asked softly, frighted of the possible answer.

"Lad, I gave up Treasure Planet for you. Don't ya know I'd follow ya anywhere, ya daft boy?" Silver ribbed back lovingly.


End file.
